A Mistake We Made
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: Natsu is in season and he will be agony until he claimed his mate who is Erza. But both of them are oblivious to their feelings! One night after winning the Magic Games, Erza, not a heavy drinker got drunk and staggered home...to Natsu's house in mistake. Overwhelmed by desire and her scent Natsu and Erza (in her drunken state) committed a Mistake...
1. Victory!

i do not own fairy tail

A Dragon's Love

Chapter 2

**_now this is the real start, just before the whole tower of heave thingy...the first chapter was just a sneak peak...anyway thanks for all your support mina! Gomen!_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_It was a peaceful day, families were enjoying the wonderful breeze and females were suntanning while the males were oogling at them..._

_not too far away is our favourite STRIPPER, COSPLAY PRINCESS, SKY PRIESTRESS, TITANIA and our all-time favourite...SALAMANDER, were enjoying the beautiful day too...except their idea of fun was:_

_1) have Gray to freeza the entire ocean_

_2) have natsu melt the ice to chunks_

_3) have wendy blow the chunks to shore, ignoring the screams of innocent by-standers_

_3) have erza use her Heaven-Wheel armour to do target practise_

_4) do the same as what erza did with the rest of the chunks remaining with the gang_

_5) repeat it all again_

_The beach was soon deserted in courtesy of fairy tail's " **strongest** " team._

" OI! MINA! wasn't that fun eh guys?" bellowed natsu. " this is the only time where i will agree with you flame brain!" gray just could not help but throw in any insult. " WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERT?" a Massive tick mark appeared on natsu's head. "OH, SO YOU WANNA GO EH? FINE WITH ME!" as gray was preparing he's ice-make, and natsu his fire dragon iron fist, a demonic aura was sensed. " **What do you think you are doing? "** natsu and gray cringed and practicallly flew to each other side and embrace his counter part. "o...OOH NOTHING ERZA! WE WERE JUST SHOWING HOW GREAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS AIN'T WE NATSU?!" " AYE!"

Lucy sweat-dropped," here comes happy number 2..." Somehow natsu just can't take his eyes off erza...he swallowed hard when his eyes fell on her immpressive bust. Erza in a bikini was the dream that all guys want to have. Even gray seemed to oogle at her and that did not sit well with natsu.

"_ what? what is this feeling i have? could this be jealos...jelly...jelouse...jealousy? jealous of the STRIPPER? impossible...but i have this stirring in my tummy every thime i see erza...could it be...nah...immpossible...how on earth will i fall for the Almighty Demon Titania? even the question seems crazy... but she seems familiar though...as if i saw her before joining the guild...ooh, she looking at me...her beautiful honey brown eyes...her beautiful pink lips...i wonder how they will feel like...i must be soft...like the cloud...sof- ACK! SNAP OUT OF IT! I CANNOT HAVE SUCH TOUGHTS ABOUT MY NAKAMA! IF ERZA CAN READ MY MIND, I AM SOOOO DEAD!"_

" Natsu...NATsu...NATSU!" Natsu was snapped out of his daze..." eh? w-what?" Erza sighed...what was she going to do with him? but he was sooo cute, just like the first time she saw him...she felt like she saw him before he joined the guild...but that's impossible...is it? Anyway he's imature attitude bring warmth to her heart...and he's smile is ALWAYS contagious...soon she'll be smiling too...Natsu always seems to bring out the best of people...

"_ hmmmm...his strawberry blond hair seems soo wild and fierce...i wonder how it would feel? problably soft...like his fierce, honest and seductive green eyes...Wait...WAIT...did i just say seductive?! NATSU? AARRGGHH! i must have read to much of the ' Icha-Icha ' volume...sigh...this must be a feeling made on impulse...yes, that must be it...a fleeting feeling that will disappear soon I can't really afford to think about this while jellal is still...anyway..." _Erza cleared her throat, ' all right guys, we're meet back at the casino at about 8 sharp! don't be late!' Erza barked out orders like a commander giving orders for war. " AYE SIR!" was all she got before a trail of dust represent where the gang was last standing. Erza had a ghost of a smile on her face as she chuckled 'they never change, but I will not have it any other way.'

Little did they know that this was probably the last day that things would be normal between Natsu and Erza.

**oh yeah! thanks for reading guys! i shall leave you with a cliffhanger MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Dress to impress!

_DISCLAIMER_ I DO not OWE FAIRY TAIL

Chapter two

' 7.50! Time to pick up Erza! This is the first time I'm so early! Yosh let's impress her!' Natsu thought

Knocking on Erza's door, natsu figet with his suit. Yes you heard right, SUIT. You probably wondering_ Natsu?! A suit?! I must be going insane! _Fear not, your not insane. On with the story.

The door slide open to reveal a stunning figure that will cause the world's population of males to faint like a princess and die. The cause of death? Lose of too much blood in such a short time. Erza truly was a sight to behold. Her spaggatti strap drees hugged her hour glass figure, her pale skin made Natsu want to strock them. Her beautiful scarlet hair shone brightly under the pale moonlight. Her honey brown eyes full of confidence. Natsu was really lost in her eyes.

Erza took in the sight in the sight with a stunned look. Natsu was smartly dressed in a tux, his fierce salmon hair tamed into place. His trademark grin and scarf in place. His muscle bulging from his suit. His fierce green green eyes staring straight into her soul. EERZA has the greatest urge to kiss him._ argh! What on earth is the matter with me?! We just won the Grand Magic Games and we are soppose to celebrate yet i'm here thinking about this thoughts! This is way out of line!' Erza chided herself._

Natsu could have stood there all day if it wasn't for Erza who grabbed his scarf and dragged him to the casino. When they reached there all the guys drank in the appearance of Erza. Guys were frozen to the spot while some had to look after they're 'little brother' for fear of looking uncool. Natsu burned some it was all Natsuclan do to surpass a growl and burn all the guy's faces off. _How dare they! How dare they look at MY Titania?! Wait...WAIT! My Titania?! Yesh where did that come from? I'm feeling really weird tonight...I just can't take my eyes of her...and there this throbbing feeling down at my 'little Natsu'...I never felt like this before...sure I have o...ogle...ogle at Erza before but my 'little natsu' never reacted like that before..._

_From where natsu was he could she the fine curves of Erza's body. He could feel blood flowing South. 'oh god...my pants feels reall. Tight now...what was that Gramps and Gildarts said?! The birds ant the steak? The soup? The chop? The cake? HUH?!'_

_Erza_ noticed that the moment they stepped into the casino, all the females were drooling over Natsu and she has nnshoot urge to summon all her sword and stabbed them through every females heart. _What's this? Am I...am I truly jealous?! Of what?! The attention this filthy bitche-calm down, I must NOT get jealous over something I'm not clear about..._

_Meanwhile Lucy and gray were making out in the cabin. 'faster gray...HARDER GRAY!' Lucy screamed while clawing at gray's back. Gray gave a mighty shout and release his seed into Lucy. Lucy felt a shiver up her spine as he did so...oh well the disadvantages of dating a ice-Mage is that everything you have a physical contact You feel cold instead of warm like Natsu...oh well...Lucy loves Gray the same...even if she has to shiver everytime she has any form of contact with him...not from pleasure but from the cold...oh well... 'I'm cumming GRAY!'_


	3. The night where it all started

_DISCLAIMER_ I DO not OWE FAIRY TAIL

Chapter three

The night it all started.

" Cheers!" Cana , macao and Wakaba cheered, with Gildarts hiding behind a pillar eying his daughter like how Juvia eyes Gray. _' She's so perfect...just like her mother...though unlike her mother she can use magic, and powerfeul ones too! i guess she's really mine...sweetheart...i'm sorry for not looking after our daughter...i'm going to make it up somehow!' _Gildarts thought with sheer determination, unknowily using his ' Crash magic' on the pillar, sending chunks all over the place and accidently hitting cana, knocking her out.

Standing at a quiet corner, Erza eyed everything like a hawk. A smile tugging at her lips. _' they never change...but i won't trade my family for the world...My Family...it has a nice ring to it...'_ Too bad Natsu wasn't feeling well and went home early, if he was present he would 100% gurantee start a party brawl. ' Hey Erza! Want to drink to our success? come on!' mira piped up from behindm the counter. Erza hesisted, she was definately NOT a drinker. But so what? Today was a night to remember! They won the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail was Top in Fiore again. She was going to enjoy their success, come hell or high water. ' Give me two cups-Heck, give me everything you have!'

. was the only thing Natsu thought before another wave of pain came by. He never felt like this before. He felt as he was on fire. well during some fights he WAS on fire, but he was suppose to be immune to fire. the ' fire' burned and licked at Natsu. The bottom of his stomach felt funny, and he's Dragon Instinct was telling him to claim something... He was already sweating buckets. " oh god...save m-AAARRGGHH!'

* Hiccup* The guild was dead silent, everyone's jaw was open and eyes were popped out of their socket, all except Cana who was bursting with pride. Heck even Mira was shocked. Erza Scarlet has finished EVERY bottle, barrel of Booze. her maximum intake was TWO CUPS before she drops down, drunk.

' D-Do yo-you need to-to be a-accompanied h-home e-Erza?' Mira stammered nervously. "N-No~ * Hiccup* Hhahahahaahahah~ I feel so *hiccup* light~Lalalalalalalala" And with that she left...leaving Mira staring in shock. " she's gonna have a hell of a hangover...' Macao commented...

' Paddy cake~Paddy cake~Baker's friend~Bake me a cake as fast as you can~Hahahahahahaha' erza sang as she skipped-well...**Stumbled,** back to Fairy Hill. But being Drunk messes up your head. Instead of turning Right, she Turned Left. .Natsu' .

" **AAARRGGHHH!** It Burns!' Natsu gasps for air. He wished he could just die at that spot. The pain was too much to handle. * creak* being a DragonSlayer, he has enhance hearin and could pick up the _soft creak_ of the door, but he was hurting too much to bother checking who was that. but what he smelled next sent him into a frezy. It was Erza, she and her wonderful strawberry scent. The pain vanished by halve but it still hurts. '** Natsu, Natsu listen to me."** Natsu couldn't belive it! It was Igneel! '** What you are experiencing right now is call the * Mating Phrase* You will be feeling as if you are being tortured, burned alive. But it will Be halved as soon as your mate is near to you. Your Dragon intinct will be demanding that you claim her, mark her with the mating mark. You might not want to do this but your homones would have a Payday when you see her. She would be your everything. Please Natsu be careful, don't force your mate into doing anything she DOESN'T want to...take care, my son.'**

_' Mating...so...so my mate i-is E-Erza?! Impossible! But i do feel this strong attraction towards her. She sends my heart to a frezy...and i have this warm feeling in my chest...'_

_' _* hiccup* Lalalalalalaala~ I-OOF!' Erza was pounced to the ground by Natsu. Honey Brown met Seductive Green. Natsu brushed a strand of hair away from her face._ ' Beautiful...' _Natsu straddled her waist and accidently his ' little Natsu' brushed against her crotch. Natsu moan at the feeling. '_ Erza has always helped me feel better, like when i can't fing Igneel. Both of us are similar, we both lose our parents andparents love, we lose our close friends...maybe...just maybe she will help me feel better this time too...' _Natsu closed his eyes and opened them again, ' Erza, will you help me feel better?'

Erza (even though she was in a drunken state) always had a soft spot for natsu. Shhe love him. pity she doesn't know it. ' Oh~It's you Natshuu~Come~Sing With Me~and of courshhe i will help make you better~' Erza gigled and talk drunken.

Natsu took this as an invitation. He placed his lips on her's and a bolt of electricfying feeling course through their ENTIRE being. Erza moaned into his mouth. Natsu continued to kiss her for a while before gathering the courage to grope her. Instead of killing him on the spot (like what Natsu imagined) she welcomed his touch.

Natsu procceded to undress her and vice-versa. Staring at Erza in all her glory, Natsu whisper tenderly; ' I really love you Erza, even if you don't feel the same and forgets this night, i will still love you.' much to he's surprize, Erza whispered back ' I know, and don't worry about me not feeling the same, I do...i assure you, I do.' She did not sound drunk at all...

Erza wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck and he was supporting himself on his bed. ( i Had NO idea when they got on the bed) Their lips met again and all was forgotten as they continued their lover's dance.


	4. Oh no!

Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 4

Oh no!

Natsu phrov:

' Aagghh...i swear one off this days I will eat you Sun and we will see who's laughing!' Natsu grumbled...he proceeded to get up and do his morning routine but stop short as his eyes fell on something...Natsu gulped hard as his eyes bulged out. Right next to him was the _Titania _and she was-HOLY CRAP! She's naked! Natsu eyes wondered down the master piece. Erza was having a peaceful sleep. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took. Her flawless skin, her beautiful scarlet hair and best of all, a smile graced her lips. " So last night wasn't a dream...OH GOD! What if she didn't mean what she said last night?! What if she gets pregnant?! Will she hate me forever?! I-I am getting sleepy..." *ZZZzzzzzz?...*

Erza phrov:

" Ughh...why do I feel so sore? Oh god...my head's killing me..." Erza finally opened her breathtaking brown eyes to her surroundings...at first everything was a blur. But the first thing she notice was a mop of pink hair and something hugging her wrist and pulling her near to it protectively. Oh how she longed for a cup of green tea to soothe her headache...she stared longingly at the stray lock of pink hair- wait...WAIT! Pink hair?!...NATSU! Erza Forced herself to sit up and of all horrors, she was naked and so was Natsu. Slowly ( and painfully) last nights memories Were Coming back to her...how she and Natsu did 'it'..." oh god, oh god...what will he think of me now? I better leave..." Erza proceeded to ex-equip her clothes and leave...that is if a certain _someone_ did not grab her hand and refused to let go. " sorry natsu...you forced me to do this..."

Natsu phrov:

*yawn * " why does my head feel so numb? ( Erza used her thunder empress to numb Natsu hand ) " where's erza? Oh...OH! OH SHIT I KNEW SHE WOULD FREAK OUT! OH MAN, THANK DRAGONS HAPPY IS ON A DATE WITH CARLE...or else...* shiver* Mira would find out...I better go find Erza and explain! That is until I get dress and have breakfast..."

At the guild:

Erza was feeling very strange. Sure, her stomach feels warm ( thanks to the nature of Natsu magic ) but her heart gave a dull ache as she thought about Natsu. _That's it I will never ever drink again...woman's honour. _


	5. What have I done?

Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 5

What have I done?!

Ugh...* flush* Erza just finished vomiting for the tenthtime that was feeling very weak..._did I eat something wrong? Seriously first my head hurts now my stomach? Oh god spare me pleas-ugh! _And with that Erza went back to vomiting. A very concern Mirajane was patting her back thinking: _its all my fault...I shouldn't have allowed her to drink! What is wrong with my head?just because I just got married doesn't mean I can goof off and hurt other people ( yes Mira was just hitched to fried and they have a daughter Janet Justine ) _**_  
_**

Thanks mira, I think I am fin- ugh! And Erza plan to put up a brave face backfired miserably... That's it! You are going to the doctors! Mira even though she lost her magic was still a scary women. And off Mira goes dragging Titania along with her.

Natsu:

? Huh? Where is Erza? Looks around... Where's Mira? Where are the women's when you need them?! Natsu growled with annoyance. Seeing Gray with his girlfriend Lucy, ( they got together a few day ago when Natsu found Grays scent on Lucy.)

He matched to their table and demanded to know where Erza and Mira were. Only to receive a ice hammer on his head. " Careful Pinky! Lucys pregnant!" Gray shouted and stood protectively in front of her. " Pregnant?" questioned a bewildered Natsu. " what's that?" Everybody just sweat dropped ... " Natsu pregnant means awomen is going to have a baby in about 9 months." Lucy explained slowly. She was pregnant got 1 and a halve months. Nodding Natsu got up and proceeded to find the love of his life.

" **Congrats** **titania**** you are pregnant with a healthy baby. It's too early to tell the gender." **the polysica solmenly said.

Erza's and Mira'seyes widen in shock. ' pregnant? Are you sure? ' ' **you** **dare** **question** **me**? I can tell a pregnant women from a barren one with my eyes closed! And your baby **is** growing a little too fast...now SHOO! Get out Now! It not my problem that you humans like getting yourself knocked up without any protection!

After a moment of silence, Mira asked ' who's the father?' that was the very question Erza was fearing. The father is...is...' Natsu...' " NATSU?!' Erza started to tell Mira the story of how it began. After telling it, the Titania went deathly silent, then she trembled and then she broked down crying. ' What have I done Mira? This wasn't suppose to happen! Oh godwhat am I suppose to do-*slap*' Erza with wide eyes look at Mira who slapped her.' should we tell Natsu?' Erza head shot up and said ' NO! What will he think of me? I...I will find a way out myself...' Mira chewed her lip and nodded... She promise to help Erza come whatever may.


	6. Cold shoulder

Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 6

Cold shoulder

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A week later

At the guild:

Mira's phrov

**After making the shocking discovery that Erza was pregnant with Natsu's child, she made sure that I won't tell a soul. It broke my heart to see Erza struggling with morning sickness while balancing jobs and responsibilities in the guild. Natsu has been in a temper since last week. Ever since Erza started to give him the cold shoulder. Seriously, Erza doesn't deserve this . If only...if only I could do something...something that can help both of the-hmm?**

Mira was snapped out of her musing when Janet Justine, Fried and her daughter who is 5, walked up to her and asked her something.

_Mummy? Whats wrong with uncle nana ( Natsu) and auntie zaza ( erza)? Are they angry at each other?_

Mira smiled proudly,mfor a 5 year old, Janet was considered a very perceptive and bright child. Of course every parent would be proud.

**No honey, uncle nana and auntie Zaza isn't angry with each other. They just...just have a misunderstanding...**

Ohh...how Mira wished that was the case...but this incident is bigger than any misunderstanding both Natsu and Erza has.

**Its up to them to decide how to continue from their lives honey, not us.**

****Natsu Dragneel could not believe it. Everytime he tried to approach her or make small talk, she woulshiny away as if he was a contagious virus. Recently, Erza looked very pale and sickly and would vomit lots of times. Erza has become very distant totheir friends as when they were young. Natsu swore to bring back the old Erza no matter what.


	7. Decision

Disclaimer I do not own ft

Chapter 7

The decision

Erza phrov

**Oh god...I feel sick...very sick...if that is how women gives birth to life, I will bow in honor of those who had 8 kids...Seriously! AAARRGGHH! I feel like killing myself...and I can't even bear to look at my beloved strawberry cake! Oohhh~the melting sensation you feel when you place it in your mouth, the sweetness of it...Mmmmmhh-Uighur! ...**

**And there you have it, I vomitted AGAIN! Naturally the thought of abortion came across my mind before, but I dismissed it immediately. I mean, come on, the baby is innocent. NO, this is a mistake that NATSU and I made...not the baby...unconsciously my hand wanderEd to my fruitlessly to find the live I now carry inside of me. I remember how jealous I felt when Mira got married and had a kid before ME...I remembered complaining to Natsu after the wedding, ( I was drunk of course) I remembered he whispered that I will find my prince one day. Just thinking about that makes my heart ache. What am I to do?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

** . . . For the whole week Natsu has been trying to talk to me, while I skillfully ( clumsily ) avoided all his advances. One look at him and I remember EVERYTHING That happened...sorry Natsu...you forced me to do this...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the guild

**Master, I have something to tell you...**Mira started nervously...**as well to all of you. ( thank the gods that team Natsu minus Erza is on a job)** _what is it Mira? _Prompt the guild. Fiddling with the hem of her dress, she started **Erza...she...she...** she what? **She lefted the guild! **Screamed Mira in agony...she was recalling the memories that she and her former arch rival shared. Fried stepped forward and placed a comforting arm around Mira **Now, now there...stop those tears...**

WHAT?! Shrieked the guild minus makarov who had already used his Titan magic and stomped off to find Erza and demand an explanation.

**_Erza...please come back soon..._**

_Erza's head snapped forward as she was 100% positive that she heard somethingon the wind. **Maybe all this drama has messed up my mind...**shaking her head, Erza continued forward,pulling what seemed to be a million luggages ( filled with her are ours, swords and sweets) to nowhere?...Wellll, it spoil the surprise if I tell you, right?_

_Till next time!_


	8. Erza, where are you?

Disclaimer I do not own ft

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had ugh...school...and I kinda forgot my password...soo...yeah...that's my excuse...ehehehehehehe...anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

chapter 8

Erza, where are you?

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENENENENENENE

Today was the day that team natsu will return. Everyone at the guild was fretting over how to break the news that Erza was gone to the members for so long, Natsu and Gray would hunt Erza out and give her the longest lecture about leaving her **nakama** without a second talk. That is...if natsu and gray didn't destroy the whole town looking for her.

* * *

During the whole trip, Gray noticed that Natsu was very seemed Reluctant to leave the guild and killed the monster we were supposed to defeat as soon as he saw it. Now he was anxiously waiting to reach the guild ( well natsu was moaning and groaning about his motion sickness) Lucy was deep in thought. '_ lately, Natsu and Erza has been acting weird. Natsu wants to talk to Erza yet she was avoiding her...what on earth is going on? If I am not mistaken, this all happened after the celebration of the GMT ( grand magic tournament) could something have happened that night? Hmmmm...oh! We're here.'_ Lucy was snapped out of her musing as the train whistled the arrival at Magnolia. Before Lucy could put one leg out, Natsu **shoved **her rudely out of the way. Lucy bumped into gray who just so happens to be topless. Lucy has he petite hand on his tone muscular chest. The moment they locked eyes, they stood up, blush and rush down the train, avoiding all eye contact.

* * *

At the guild

**BOOM! CRASH!** ' OI! TERRI MINO MINA! I'm back!' almost immediately Natsu sensed that something was wrongInstead of a warm welcome , all he received was long hard stares and loud gulpings of saliva. Natsu scan the whole guild for a certain redhead, he was determined to make things right again. ...no redhead...*sniff sniff* ...…no strawberry scent too...that means...' **Errrr...Mina, where's Erza? Is she on a mission or something?' **Everybody froze. Just their luck, their minds decided to abandon them and left their owners to their own devices. Everyone, even Mira flinched at the hard tone Natsu used. ...…...…...…...…*SOB* Mira was unable to handle the pressure and broke down. Then all at once, everything poured out of her mouth ( of course the thing that Erza was pregnant was kept secret) normally, people wouldn't understand what Mira was blabbering about. But natsu wasn't normal, he was a dragonslayer, a lovesick one at that. And he was looking for his mate. So those their right minds wouldn't stand in his way. The moment Natsu heard what happened to Erza, the toothy grin he had on disappeared. His eyes shadowed by his bangs, he gritted his teeth and clench his fist so hard that he drew blood. IN NATSU MIND: **its my fault that my mate is gone. Its my fault that she abandoned the guild, her home,her...family. This was all my fault. If only I have restrained my self...if only...THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!' **Natsu was covered in flames and was in dragon force mode. Everyone was shocked by his outburst and was prepared for the worst to come when...' **Natsu!'** the flames and scales disappeared as Natsu turned around to face...makarov. ' Natsu! Stop this nonsense! I know that you are concerned about Erza, everyone is! But I have found her where abouts! I heated from other guild masters that a redhead dresses in armor has been aiding citizens by defeating monsters and demons for free. So now-' but natsu cut him off. ' Gramps! Where?! Where the bloody hell is she?!' Makarov gently praised Natsu's hands off his shirt before clearing his throat. ' she seems to be in Lilycrove city, it seems that she is going to visit a famous doctor there...could she be sick? If she is then why didn't she go to polysica? ( I really don't know how to spell their names...TT^TT) Natsu, I want you to-' Makarov could not say any thing else as now only a dotted outline of Nastu occupside the spac e he was standing at just a while ago. Makarov could only sigh, he hopes Natsu wouldn't do anything foolish before realizing that that would be **too** much to ask for.

Erza:

**at lilycrove**

Erza was feeling really weak today. She felt as though her heart was smashed into pieces by some unknown force. And today when she was showering, she found something disturbing. After her night * cough one-stand-with-Natsu cough* there happens to be a mark on her right shoulder. ( the one on Natsu's seal) when she traced it, there happens to be a odd feeling there...it was a sense of longing...longing for Natsu? No! That's impossible! It was only a one night stand! Nothing else! And besides Natsu was her Nakama, her only friend whole can make her smile. But somehow that _devishlly handsome dragonslayer has wormed his way into her heart...permently. She still remembers the night they spent together. Where her soft slender hand traced circles on his tan, tone and muscular chest. Oh how he nibbled on her earsand made her begged for more...how his naughty hands wondered south and tried to ' violate' her ( she was kinda willingly so that's not the case) how his touch was electrifying to her...how she yearned for his touch and he for her taste...* blush* **No! Bad Erza, you can't think of Natsu like that! You don't love him...you don't love him...remember, you are on a mission to find out about dragonslayers and their offsprings...ok...I heated that a women named Madame zapeon is an expert on mythology and is a doctor. Perhaps she could help me and my...' little problem'-*vomit violently* uuugh...ok...make that ' big** **problem**'..._unconsciously, Erza's slender hand wandered to her tummy, trying to locate the source of her discomfort and a life in her. She was going to be a **mom**...just thinking about it sends Erza into a bundle of nerves. Since young, Erza has no memories of her mother, thus she has neglected her maternal side for as long as she was alive...she never mothered a child before ( considering she was a virgin before Nastu decided to be naughty) . But Erza was excited as well. After all, this was something _her_ blood would conceive. Smiling, she continued on her quest thinking ' **hey, baby...you know mummy loves you right? No matter what mummy gonna be by your side, protecting you and never giving you up. Even if your daddy doesn't love you of mummy, I will, ok?' **god, Erza was becoming...what's that word again? Ahhhhhh...*cough* girlie *cough*

Back with Natsu

' **let me ask you ONE more time. Have. You. Seen . This. Girl?!'** Natsu growled to an innocent bystander. The poor unfortunate soul pissed in his pants and shaked his head so fast that he was seeing stars int he middle of day. Natsu ' tch' and threw the bystander back into the crowd. Scrolling that he still hadn't found his mate.**Natsu had tried sniffing Erza out, but since she was pregnant, she smelled a little different. Everytime Natsu smelled her, he would dismissed it saying that's not _her_** smell. Ohhoho, how wrong was he? After all, his Mate was just under his nose.

* * *

**Nice talking to you guys, any please review any ideas you have to me. How to continue this story and any future ideas on new stories. Till next time!**


	9. The truth comes to light

**Heya guys! I'm back! So, would you mind telling me whetherthou want a boy or a girl? Or mAybe both?**

**Thanks!**

**I do not own Ft, but some oc is mine**

* * *

Chapter 9

The truth comes to light

**At lilycrove**

_Click click, _those The the sound of our Almighty Titania walking...fine, make that pregnant Titania.

Erza frowned, she was sure this was it. After her sense of direction was **never **wrong. In front of Erza stood a shabby looking hut with a sigh board that threatened to fall off at the slightest movement. Erza thought that someone as well known as Madame Zapeon wouldn't be caught dead in..._this._ Erza shooked her head. In what place was she to judge people? She was her to ask for help. Erza steeled her nerves, knocked ( more like thumped) on the door and awaits her destiny.

_Knock, knock. ' come_ in' hearing that , Erza entered. The sight before her shocked Erza to her very bone. Inside was so neat and expensive in comparison to the hut. Before Erza could unsheathe her sword and demand to know whether she was transported to Nother dimension, Madame Zapeon beat her to it. **' My name is Madame Zapeon, and I see you are pregnant oh the almighty Titania. Your beauty does no justice to the rumors.' **Erza was shocked. ' **You must be here to know more about your little one is that right?' **Erza could only nodded dumbly. ' **Have a seat Titania...hmmmmm...ahh, it seems that you are carrying the flesh and blood of a dragon slayer, namely Salamander, the son of Igneel.' **Erza could notstake it any longer, ' **How did**** you know that?!' **Erza asked/demanded. Madame zapeon chuckled ' **You see, I have the power to tell fortunes, to know everything about the world, only when a person needs my help. And since you're here, let's get to business. You are here to know about dragons slayers offspring aren't you? Here's the thing: To be pregnant with a dragon's child is a curse, NO one has ever survived giving birth to one. That's why Dragon slayer magics a lost magic. My advice to you is abort it, discuss it with the lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl like you.' ' No. This child is the product of the mistake I made, the baby is innocent, I will keep it, EVEN IF I HAVE TO LAY DOWN MY LIFE!'** with that Erza stood up to leave** ' you are indeed the soulmate of the chosen one...' ' soulmate? ' ' yes. Each dragon slayer can only have ONE soulmate in a life time. The mark on your shoulder is proof.' **Madame zapeon mumbled ' **The life you carry in you is a special one. And I know no matter what I say, you would still have the baby, come hell or high water...listen well. Dragon slayer gestation periods are extremely short and fast. You have to be careful. You're body might not be able to cope and you might die. Along with you're offspring.' ' I got it, thank you.'**

**With Natsu**

**' ARGHHHHH! WHERE THE FUCK IS ERZA?!' **Natsu was literally tearing his hair out when he smelled the scent again. The one that smells like Erza but is a bit different. This time Natsu decided to follow his instinct and follow that scent. Faster and faster, Natsu dashed down the street, In hopes of not losing the trail. Natsu made a sharp turn into the ally and there she was! She snt wearing an armour. Her hair shined in the sunlight, her pink full lips, her perfect pale oval face, her brown orbs. But one thing was different about her, one thing did **not** belong on her face : Tears. ERZA scarlet was crying. The one thing he cant stand and she was doing it. Blood boiled inside him as he wondered who the bastard was to make HIS Titania cry. Erza seemed to notice Natsu's presence as she turned her back on him and **tried **to run away. Before she could get even one foot away from him, she felt Natsu snaked his arms around her wrist and held her there. ' **Natsu, l-let me go!' ' you were crying Erza. I made a promise to stop you're tears and yet...' ' please, just let me go Natsu...' ' No! Hear me out! I know that you left the guild because of me...what we did that night...I'm sorry. I loved you since the day I joined FT...and you're my soulmate...please just give me a chance...' Erza's heart stopped. ' I...I...I cant...' ' Please!' seeing that Erza was silent Natsu said bitterly ' I know you don't love me...and you won't give me a chance because of Jellal right? I Can't understand! He made YOU cry and you still love him?!' Erza bit her lip.** Of course she has moved on from Jellal..._I love you, Baka..._**instead she said ' Yes. I LOVE him. Who ever I choose is MY choice! Not yours!' Erza knew she was breaking his big heart like** this. please make_ this easier and hate me! Please! Would listen to me just this ONCE?! '_ **I will fight for YOU Erza, I will not give you up that, easily. I will because I-' ' if you are done, I have something on. If you would excuse me...'** Erza walked pass Nastu and thought _' I'm sorry Natsu, I love you too but I'm pregnant...I can't burden you...' ( Erza thinks that she is a burden To everyone.) _Erza blink back fresh tears. ' Say goodbye to everyone at the guild would you?' and with that, she walked away from the love of her life

' DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!' Natsu sent a flaming fist toward the wall Erza was leaning just a moment ago. He just can't believe that Erza would still have feelings for that bastard! can't she see he was the better choice? And why the heck is Erza's scent different? _Wait...if we ' did' it...she Is sick...she disappears from the guild to see a doctor when there is polysica...she cries...she avoids me...! ' **Erza! Wait!' **Erza turned her head to face Natsu. He held he wrist and pressed herself closely to his chest. He breathe in her scent ' strawberries ' ' **Erza, tell me what's wrong...I not as stupid as you think. Tell me...whatever may happen I will still love you.' ' I don't know what you are-' ' PLEASE ERZA!' tears swelled up in Erza's eye as she buried her head into Natsu's Chest and sobbed ' Natsu...I'm soo sorry...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!' Natsu's eyes widen...and smiled. ' silly girl, you had me worried...so you're pregnant...so what. As long as I have you it's all ok.' that made Erza's heart melt into gooey stuff. She wisely kept her mouth shut about the whole ' have a dragon slayer baby and hope to die' thingy. Instead she took in her dragon's scent and relaxed into his embrace.**_

_**At the guild**_

_**5 hours later**_

_**' And that's what happened! So Erza's pregnant now!'**_* Silence* then clapping andWolff whistling could be heard. ' Way to go Natsu!' ' he's a man!' ' How the heck did that flame brain score with Erza?' ' and how did YOU, porn star ended up with Luce?' that ended up In a brawl only to be stopped by makarov as he feared for Erza's health.

So all was fine until 4 months later

Erza has started living qi Natsu since she announced her pregnancy. Now even though she was only two months in human years, she is 8-9 months in dragon years. As like in normal pregnancy, she has occasional mood-swings. One time she would be all cheery and hyper and the next she would be brawling her eyes out. ' **NATSU! YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE AS YOU THINK IM FAT!' ' No! I-' ' Yes you do!' **this is a sample of what happens in the dragneel household. ' **NO ERZA! I DON'T-Whats wrong?!' Natsu asked after seeing Erza crutch her stomach and wince in pain. ' Natsu...I...I think the baby's coming!'**

**NENENENENENENENENENEMEN**

**A CLIFF HANGER!**

* * *

**so how many kids should there be? One? Two? Gender? Please tell me what you want through the reviews!**

**Till next time!**


	10. Call of the Dragon

I do not own ft

**Ohhoho, I am feeling nervous about writing the 3rd generation of the dragneels. 1st is igneel, 2nd is natsu, 3rd is the baby.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Call of the Dragon**

At the guild:

*** BOOM, CRASH* **everyone looked up in shock. It was very late at night and there was an **idiot **decided to destroy the main door to the guild.

' HELP! EVERYONE, ERZA-SHE-SHE'S-THE BABY'S COMING!' the idiot was namely the **Salamander.** ' The baby?!' Lucy, now 4 months pregnant, shriek. ' OH GOD! SOMEONE CALL POLYSICA, WENDY, ANYONE WHO IS GOOD AT MEDICAL THINGYS! THE BABY'S COMING!'

Everyone did not know that Lucy has such a loud voice, but then again if the life of your rolemodel, teammate and family member Is having a **baby**, you would probably freak out too.

Everyone swung into action. Natsu laid his soulmate on a medical bed. Gray used his ice-make to make the atmosphere cooler for Erza. Jet was speeding to find the medical woman/human hater. Lucy was barking out orders like a general preparing for battle. She was scary despite her 4 month old tummy.

And Erza, for her part, nearly killed Natsu's hand with sheer strength and was struggling to not scream her lungs out. ' **YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME-ARGHHHH! IT HURTS! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSU! ARRGHHHHH! IF YOU ONLY KEPT YOU'RE HANDS TO YOURSELF! AAARRRGGHHHHHHHH!' **Mira was standing beside Erza with her daughter, Janet. ' come on Erza, it's going to be over soon. I had Janet and didn't die...well, barely but...( Mira transformed into Satan Soul after labour and tried to kill Freed) Bisca and asks were helping out too. Alzack was telling Natsu the joys of being a father.

' You will feel energized everytime you see you're child and the woman who risked her life to bring that bundle of joy to earth. Really, woman are creatures to be feared-' Alzack was cut short as Polysica rudely shove him out of her way, leaving Wendy to help him up. Polysicbrow eye brow creased with worry. ' Who is the father of this child she is having?' seeing Natsu raise his hand ' her eyes widened ' _**Salamander**_, a dragon slayer...this is not good...Wendy! Hurry, we need to help Titania right away, there isn't much time!' ' Wait, WHAT? NOT MUCH TIME LEFT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!' Natsu ask questions faster than anyone can hear. Polysica sighed. ' You don't know? Well then...let's make this quick. Dragon slayer magic is a lost one. The reason is simple. No one can bear a dragon's child. Anyone who is pregnant with one, will die during or after labour.' ' NA-NANI?! Why didn't Erza tell me?!' Natsu got no respond.

' Ok, Titania, look me in the eye. You are In a dangerous situation here. You must do as I say and you might have some chances of survival.' ' **AARRGGHHHHHHH! FINE! * breathes in and out* Ok...'** Erza muttered a thank you to Wendy who used her magic to soothe Erza's pain. ' (the more a person feels pleasure, the more it feels pain)...ok! Now since the contractions are over, you can start pushing now.' Polysica thenturned her attention to everyone ' **GET OUT OUT OF HERE! ITS BAD ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ONE HUMAN, I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH A WHOLE GUILD...WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? AT LEAST TITANIA SMELLS NICE, WHAT ABOUT YOU? DID YOU EVEN BATHE?' **Everyone plus Natsu refused to budge until Polysica dropped the bomb. ' If you don't go and itwill be too distracting for me. I need you to work with me to save Titania's life...please. Go.' girls bit their lips while guys clench their fist and grit their teeth. They left without a word. ' finally...' grumbled polysica.

**Outside the guild: **

It has been hours since they last saw Erza...

' So Lucy, do you want lotsa kids one day?' asked a sober Cana ( Sober?! What has the world come to?!) Lucy beamed and stroked her stomach ' Sure! I want a big, big family!' ' **AARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST KILL ME ALREADY! IT DAMN BLOODY HURTS! AAARRGGHHHHHHH! AFTER IS I AM GONNA GET MY DAMN TUBES TIED! AARRGGHHHHHHHH!' ' **Are you sure Lucy? If Erza the strongest woman in Fairy Tail is screaming her head off instead of holding it in...remember, she has battle wounds as deadly as it can be and didn't scream At. All. So are you sure Lucy?' Lucy hesitated.

Natsu punched a flaming fist into the ground. With every cry of pain, Natsu heart throbbed painfully. ' _it's all my fault that Erza is in there screaming like there's no tomorrow...I caused her all This pain...it's all my fault...please Erza, be ok...don't leave me..l. .l.'_

' Come on, Titania I can see the head, push! Push!' A cry of a newborn pierced through the air like a newborn. The sound was like music to the medical woman's ears. She smiled at the newborn. It was a male. He has spiky scarlet hair like his mother, yet he looks like his father. ' congratulations Titania, here is you're son-**NANI**?! ANOTHER ONE?!' ' **AARRGGHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE JUST KILL ME!**

Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of a newborn, _his_ child is born. Before he could do a victory dance, he heard Erza scream again...' Huh? Wha? Why is she still screaming?'

' Pushhhhhhhh!' ' **AAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!'** ' _wwaaahhhhhh_~' this time, it was a girl with strawberry blond hair with some scarlet streaks all over her fringe. ( baby pink), she looks like her mother. ' wow, Titania, I don't know how you do this, you are one amazing female-* gasp*!'

' **It's** **done!**!' wendy grinned. Everyone burst into the guild, bit only Natsu was allowed in. The moment he saw his kids, he's eyes widen. ' **Twins**?' ' yes. The boy is older though.' Polysica seems uneasy about something. Polysica exited the room as fast as she could. But right now, Natsu could care less, he has two beautiful kids who is the perfect mixture of them both and a perfect wife-to-be.

Trailing he's eyes down the flawless pale face of his lover, Natsu's heart stopped...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Erza wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Sorry, but I just have to kill Erza. I know, I know. You must hate me a lot right now...* receives murderous glare* shudder, if looks could kill...* soul escapes through the mouth* There, you have twins! You could die if you are just ' pregnant' but Erza, gave birth to TWO! Amazing eh?**

**Till next time! **


	11. Don't leave me Erza!

**Disclaimer I don't own ft**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Don't leave me Erza!**

Natsu's body shook. He's hand reaching for the cheek of he's soulmate. He dare not believe that the girl he loved with his life was no more. ' **Come on now, Erza no more to wake up...' **Natsu's eyes misted when Erza didn't show any respond to he's actions. ' **WHY WON'T YOU OPEN YOU'RE EYES DAMMIT!' **Natsu's outburst woke up the twins and those who are still lingering outside. But Natsu didn'tpay any attention to the twins as he was sobbing with grief.

' **Natsu!'** that was Gray. Together Lucy ( whose 4 month belly meant nothing) they rushed to soothe the twins. ( with Lucy swooning over them and Gray eyeing her tummy...yeah pretty much soothing) '**Natsu, why are you crying? Tears of joy?' **Lucy asked. Their eyes trailing towards Erza. She gasped and trembled. Gray followed her lead and punched the wall so hard that it left a fine imprint of his fist of fury.

The rest of the guild member who came in started crying. Everyone couldn't believe their beloved guild mate ( cough discipline master cough) was gone like that. Natsu let out a mournful roar as he clutch her lifeless body towards him.

3 hours later

Madame zapeon decided to drop by and visit Erza, she was shock whenshe saw twins but nodded in understanding when she heard of Erza's passing. She spent 2 hours explaining about the Dragon offspring thingy to Erza's team. ' **Titania has accomplish an impossible feat. We should be proud of her.'** to bad Natsu wasn't here or he would have burnt the face off Madame Zapeon for saying that. ' **I shall** ** attend her funeral now.' ****  
**

At the cathedral

Every single guild member was crying their hearts out, ( except the twins and Wendy who was watching them. Of course Wendy was crying too.)

There was a **big **tomb, or grave...whatever! In front of the...grave? Stood Makarov. He was uttering words to honor Erza. ( everything is the same with Erza's version of her funeral.) then the Magic Counsil arrived to give Erza one of the seats as a wizard saint. That's when _he_ showed up. Only Natsu wasn't wearing dark clothes and mourning. He stomp up front and kick the flowers away. He had to be held down by 4 man before he pushed them away and glared ( the one he used at Lucy when she reminded him of lisanna) unknown to all, at a distance Mavis vermillion was talking to Erza. ' **Erza, it seems that you are in love with my son~' ' yes...I am-wait...YOUR SON?!' ' yes. Natsu is Zeref and my son...' **Mavis preceded to explain the meeting of Natsu's father and giving birth to him. Of course erza was crying water falls. No, not because of the story, but because she could hear the screaming of pain from Natsu. ' **would you like to live once again?' **Erza was shocked out of her stupor. ' **Na...nani?' ' you see, I can take the love that Natsu has for you and transfer it into a spell that can bring you back to life...but...there may be side effects that you should know-' ' THANK YOU FIRST! ' **Mavis chucked and began to chant the spell. ERZA could feel herself slowly disappearing.

' **she is not dead-huh?' **Natsu was cut of short from his ranting as he saw some balls of light gathering. Every one was watching intently. Suddenly, Natsu smelled a scent that he would reconize any where. ' **Erza?'** true enough, the balls of light slowly disappeared and in their place was the great Titania. ' Natsu...' and she fell forward only to be caught by Natsu's muscular arms. Natsu took in Erza's wonderful scent and began hugging her mumbling ' **Erza...you...you came back...' **but Natsu's happiness was short lived. ' **Who are you? Where am I?'**

* * *

**Oh~ look, I didn't let you readers down did I? I just added something special. ameasia~ hehe, Till next time!**


	12. Do I even know you?

Disclaimer I don't own ft

**Ok, what the hell is going on?! I heard that the cloaked figure was Lucy. Why does ****EVERYTHING revolve around her? What makes her so special?!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Do I even know you?**_

**' Erza...you...you are kidding...right?' **Natsu asked shakily, not wanting to believe that the love of his life forgot who he was.

' **I'm sorry...am I suppose to know you?' **Erza was really confused now.

Least to say, Natsu was crushed. First he thought he lost her, now you are telling him that she can't remember who he was.

' **Erza-nee' **this time it was Romeo. ' **Don't you remember us?'**

**'...no...'** upon hearing that, Romeo lighted his right fist in purple flame. ' **Erza-nee, this is magic. Everyone here has it. Even you. You are Titania, the strongest female Mage and an S-class one at that.'**

Erza's eyes widen in fear. ' **S-stay away from me!' **Natsu was shocked. ERZA, _his_ Erza was trembling in **fear.** Suddenly he felt something wet hit his shoulder. ' _huh...' _Looking up, he saw Erza clutching him and sobbing. In an instant, Natsu's already broken heart shattered into a million zillion ( hey, who's counting?) pieces. He made Erza promise that she won't cry anymore, he promise Simon that he would look after her...' _I MADE A PROMISE!'_

' Don't cry anymore Erza...come now...don't be scared, we won't harm you...' Came Natsu's soothing voice. For some reason one or another, hearing this _guy's _voice really calmed her.

Nodding her head, Natsu proceeded to tell everything that she forgotten once again.

* * *

**Later...Erza was at a medical bed**

' **Nani? I..I am you're soulmate and I just gave birth to twins, yet I just died and came back to life, forgetting everything and everyone?' **Natsu just nodded. For some reason, Erza was having trouble believing this. (I mean come on, would YOU believe it?) '**C-can I see the twins?' **Natsu was only too pleased to obliged.

' **Here you go..'** in her arms are:

The boy:

_Name: **Igneel fullbuster Dragneel **_

_( I want to let the kids have the same Middle name as their teammates)_

_Date of birth: **01/01/791 **_

_(Seems right, born on a brand new year, ps, the kids are born at Dawn! During sunrise)_

_Blood type: **AB**_

_( same as Natsu)_

_Mother: **Erza Scarlet**_

_Father:** Natsu Dragneel**_

_The guild you're parents are in: **Fairy Tail**_

_The girl:_

_Name:** Scarlet Heartfilia Dragneel **_

_( from the scarlet streaks in her hair. Ps, her name is made up of Surnames) _

_Date of birth:** 01/01/791**_

_Blood type:** O**_

_**(**same as Erza)_

_Mother:** Erza Scarlet**_

_Father: **Natsu Dragneel**_

_The guild you're parents are in:** Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Erza smiled lovingly at her babies. Just looking at them brought an unfamiliar warmth to her heart.

Erza lifted her head and saw Natsu looking lovingly at the kids before looking at her expectingly.

' **Go-gomen...I still can't remember any of you...not even these two sweet little things..' **Natsu noticed that Erza's voice has lost its sternness and was replaced by a warm and loving one.

Natsu's head dropped in defeat, only to be raised up by his one and only.

' **You-you said your name was Natsu Dragneel...right?' **when she received a vigorous nod as confirmation, she continued ' **All remember was this name called Natsu...and nothing else...tell me, what am I to you?' **Natsu looked at Erza as if she just told him that Dragons are fake. ' **NANI?! How could you ask me that silly question?! You, are my world, the only reason that I am living. Don't ever doubt that, for you are my Queen.' **Natsu said this while kneeling on one knee as if he was proposing and held of of her hand with his left, while his right was high in the air, declaring his love. ( ok, maybe Natsu isn't that romantic...)

' **I'll try my best to recover my memory!' **Erza declared with determination blazing in her eyes. ' **Yosh! Now have some rest Erza.' **and with that, Natsu got up to put the twins back in their respective cots.

Seeing Natsu leave, Erza couldn't help but sigh. There was one thing she didn't tell him: that she didn't feel anything for him ' anymore'...Erza was beating herself for this.

' _How could I?! He, Natsu Dragneel is MY soulmate. The one I had my twins with...how could I...HOW COULD I SAY THAT I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HIM ANYMORE?!' _

But seriously, Erza couldn't feel even the slightest spark of love when he was near her...what does that all mean?

Erza decided to sort it all out tomorrow, now she is just too god damn tired.

* * *

**With Natsu:**

' **Oui, Levy!'** Levy turned her head to find...Natsu...at a Libary...( Natsu in the LIBARY?! What has the world gone too?!)**  
**

Levy was shocked.

' **A-Ano...h-how can I help you Natsu?' **Levy got out of her stupor and quit stammering.

' **I need a favour Levy...can you help me find out more on Erza's amnesia? I still love her with all my heart, but being with her, not knowing who I am hurts a lot...please Levy?' **

**' You didn't need to ask Natsu, I am already researching on the amnesia, what caused it, how long it would last and how to cure it.' **Levy finished by pushing up her glasses which had a bright sparkle at the side and a smug look.

This earned a face splitting toothy grin from Natsu. ' **You're the best Levy! Black Steel is lucky to have you! Make sure he treats you well or else I'll-' ' H-how did you know?!' **Natsu tapped his nose and winked. '** its obvious, the way you both look at each other, and peeyou! Tell Gajeel to take a bath will ya? He stinks!' **Levy responded by blushing heavily and bashing Natsu on the head with a 100-inch book which weighs quite a ton judging by how Natsu was instantly knocked out. ' **Humph, mind your own business!' ** Levy huffed with annoyance and continue with her research.

* * *

**Aye sir! Ahahahaha, sorry guys but really, Erza's feelings for Natsu has all disappeared. Now it's up to him to recover them.**

**Till next time!**


	13. Jellal

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Licy would have been with Gray and Erza with Natsu.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Jellal**

The next day:

Rays of sunlight streamed through the window and fell upon a sleeping figure. The figure was what you would discribe as a goddess. Flowing red hair, a smooth pale face and a smile graced her features. This goddess goes by the name of Erza Scarlet.

A hand stroked her lovely face, chuckling when she snuggled closer to the source of warmth and comfort. Natsu Dragneel was no morning person. Heck if you woke him up early in the morning, he will go ballistic on you.

But right now, all his troubles were set aside as he laid eyes on his queen. Meeting Erza was probably Natsu's happiest day, apart from the birth of his kids of course. But, his queen seems to have lost her memory...still, he would kill to spent every day like this with her.

' **hmm...' **mumbled Erza as she tried to squash her face closer to Natsu's hand. He stiffled a laugh at her antics, settling only to gaze lovingly at her face.

' **Erza...**' Natsu muttered as he ran his thumb over her face.

Suddenly Erza's eyes shot open, crying out. ( and of course shocking Natsu to death)

' **Natsu!' '** **Go to sleep now my queen, this little dragon is at your disposal. I'll protect you even in you're dreams.' **Erza could only blush at his declaration.

' _I guess he really loves me...I better buck up and recover my memories...whoa...who's that?' _Erza pointed behind Natsu. natsu turned around and saw...Jellal.

Natsu was too occupied with Erza to notices him. ' **Jellal...' **that name tasted like venom on his mouth. He growled when Jellal mad a futile attempt to touch Erza.

' _Who is this...this angel?' Ahh, while Natsu is fending off Jellal's touches, Erza was admiring him. From his blue hair to his charming Irish smile and his tattoo. _Hearts can be seen floating around Eza's head, literally.

Unfortunately, Natsu noticed this _obvious_ infuriation of Erza's. Looking back at Jellal, he had the same loving look look on him when he looks at Erza.

' _No...no no NO!' _Natsu mentally screamed in his head. He wasn't going to lose Erza, his soulmate to this...this emo! Oh hoho, no way ho-zay! He was going to fight for whats his! No backing down!

' **Jellal, out. Now.'** Jellal was snapped back to reality by the sternness of Natsu's voice. Jellal stood up, castes one final glance at Erza and followed Natsu meekly outside like a lamb.

Erza's eyes followed the two men out, putting her hand on her heart, thinking, '_ W-what was that all about? I can't believe I dollar long in love with that handsome angel...ohhh...his tattoo looks soo cool and his charming Irish smile. * fangirl hearts* ohhh, I wonder how his hair feels like...probably as soft as his expression-SNAP OUT OF IT SCARLET! I am a mother of two kids with a loving... Boyfriend? Whatever...I can't go unfaithful on him...take deep breaths scarlet, that's right...'_

* * *

_' **you know why I called you out, right?' **receiving a negetive shake of his head as response, Natsu coughed into his fist before saying ' **Look, Jellal. I'm sure you can tell that Erza, who has lost her memories has a crush on you. And I ain't gonna stand for that. She is MY mate. I am gonna prevent her from falling for you. But, truth to be said, I can't just take her away since she losted her memories. So, heres what we're gonna do. We're gonna have a little contest. To see who can win her heart. Yes, it's a contest to woo Erza Scarlet, our ****mutual**** love.' **Jellal's eyes widened. A contest, to win his childhood sweetheart. He can't let this golden opportunity go. ' **Your're on!' **_

_They shook hands and said ' **May the best man win!'**_

* * *

_Back to Erza_

_' **Erza**_.' Natsu mumbled into her skin. All he got was a moan in reply. He took in full breath of Erza's scent. A perfect mixture of Strawberry and vanilla. Grinning, he trailed hot kisses down the crook of her neck. ' **Natsu...nnghh...' **those sounds were music to his ears. His hands decided to roam around, stopping at the zip of her dress. One final glance, he unzipped the dress and-' **Erza...Erza, wake up...' **opening her soulful brown eyes, she took in the face of the person disturbing her...Natsu.

Natsu was looking in concern of his love. He heard moaning and groaning from her, and decided to check up on his queen. ' **You ok?' **Erza blushed. Was she too loud. Oh the shame. ' **Yes, yes I am Natsu.' **she liked how his name sounded on her lips. ' **Come on now Erza, let's go se the twins. They're waiting for they're beautiful mama.' **the way Natsu said her name sent shivers down her spine. Smiling, she took his hand and stood up, ready for a brand new day.

* * *

**aye! I have decided to throw Jellal into the mix. FYI, jellal is still a criminal.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
